King Kong
King Kong is a Giant Ape Kaiju whose resides on an isolated island in South Pacific Ocean known as Skull Island. While he has never left the island, Kong actually battled against Godzilla and actually managed to defeat the King of the Monsters, becoming the first to defeat him in combat. Appearance In appearance, King Kong resembles an ape of gigantic size and somewhat resembles a gorilla but he walks in a bipedal method of movement similar to humans and hominids. Kong's arms appear to be very long and like all primates with two hands that each have five fingers. Kong's feet appear to be similar in appearance to those of modern great apes, indicating some capability of grasping feet (though it is likely that the grasp is possibly limited given Kong's upright movement). Kong's facial appearance has features from are similar to both gorillas and humans. His eyes are brown in color but when he conducts electricity, his eyes turn blue. Across his chest are three long faded scars that he received from one of his battles on Skull Island. Most of the fur covering his body is brown whilst the exposed skin on his body such as him face, chest, hands and feet are off a very light shade of brown. Personality King Kong is shown to be brutal and fierce when angered or when he is in battle as seen when he attacked the Helicopters that came to Skull Island or battling with the Skullcrawlers. Kong processes a deep hatred for the Skullcrawlers and their leader Ramarak as a result of his parents being killed by the reptiles and rendering him the last of his kind. Kong is also partly predatory as at times he will feed on other creatures such as the Mire Squid. He is also quite intelligent as he will uses objects in his environment or battlefield as make-shift melee weapons. Kong relatively also displays a kind and gentle nature and even develop an instinct to protect humans. This can be attributed to his time as an infant, being raised by the Iwi and as a result Kong protects the Iwi from any Skullcrawlers that go near their settlement. He also befriended members of the Monarch expedition James Conrad and Mason Weaver once he realizes they are not a threat. However, Kong will attack or even kill a human that warrants it such by attacking him, other humans or Skull Island itself (as that would threaten balance on the island or bring the attention of the Skullcrawlers). Kong is also gentle with some of the other creatures on Skull Island such as the Sker Buffaloes as he rescued one that was trapped underneath a crashed helicopter. After the death of his parents and his departure from the Iwi once old enough, Kong at times goes into states of loneliness due to the loss of his parents and knowing he is the last of kind. He also feels a duty as he does daily patrols of Skull Island, keeping balance in check and keeping the Skullcrawlers at bay. History King Kong is believed the last of his species, the Megaprimatus Kong. Millions of years ago, this species was confined to what would later be known as Skull Island and were considered the dominant species until they were wiped out in a war with a species of subterranean reptiles known as Skullcrawlers. By the time the first native human settlers, the Iwi, first arrived on Skull Island, there were only two members of the Megaprimatus species still alive, a male and a female. On March 7, 1933, the female was pregnant and she and her mate tried to find a safe place for her to give birth. Soon several Skullcrawlers came to kill the two apes and the male faced the reptiles to protect his mate as she gave birth to their son: Kong. Kong's mother put Kong in a safe place away from the Skullcrawlers and she soon went to help Kong's father. Unfortunately, both parent's were killed by Skullcrawlers and Kong could do nothing but witness their slaughter. Kong developed a rage and hatred for the Skullcrawlers and wanted to avenge his parents. After this event, Kong was raised as an infant by the Iwi until he was old enough to fend for himself. Kong made it his mission to eliminate the Skullcrawlers, to avenge his parents and keep balance on the island. Synopsis Half-Century War Arc In 1973, a team of scientists from the small organization Monarch and Vietnam soldiers visit Skull Island on a scientific expedition. After the expedition makes it through the island's storm clouds, Sky Devils helicopters start dropping bombs on the landscape to map out the island. King Kong hears the sound of the bombs being dropped and attacks them in order to prevent them from awakening the largest Skullcrawler on the island. Kong swats away and destroys most of helicopter and kills many of the solders in the process. Kong however, is wounded in the process, having receiving cuts on his right arm and hand from a helicopter blade. Later that day, Kong goes to a river to drink and clean his wound, but he is soon attacked by a Mire Squid, though the ape managed to kill the cephalopod by stomping its head and then proceeds to eat the squid. Soon Kong is patrolling the island until he comes across two Skullcrawlers eating a Sker Buffalo and battles the reptiles. Kong manages to kill both of them, breaking the neck of one and stopping the head of the other. Outside of the Iwi settlement, Kong finds another Sker Buffalo trapped underneath one of downed helicopters and helps free the trapped animal. After he frees the Buffalo, Kong meets a member of the science expedition, photographer Mason Weaver and the two stare at each other for a while before Kong departs. As night falls, Kong rests at his mountain, but soon encounters Weaver again along with tracker James Conrad on a cliff edge. Kong warms up to the two humans and sees that they are not a threat and he allows Weaver to touch his face. As Weaver makes contact, he weeps before retreating. Kong soon hearss the explosions created by Lieutenant Colonel Preston Packard, one of military members of the expedition, attempting to lure Kong to kill him and avenge the men Kong killed. Kong arrives at Packard's location and engages the soldiers in combat, but is knocked out with a napalm trap. Before Kong is finished off with explosives, Conrad, Weaver and Hank Marlow attempt to stop Packard. The trio convinces the remainder of Packard's men to let Kong live, but soon the largest Skullcrawler on Skull Island emerges from the swamp: Ramarak. As the humans except Packard retreat, Kong recovers as Ramarak appears. He crushes Packard before he can activate the explosions and engages Ramarak, but in his wounded state, Kong is easily overpowered by the giant Skullcrawler. The next morning, Kong soon recovers and tracks down Ramarak who is on the tail of the expedition team. Kong grabs a large boulder and leaps towards Ramarak, smashing the boulder against his head. Kong and Ramarak soon continue their fight. Kong soon gains the upper hand against Ramarak when he wields a tree truck as a bat and whacks the Skullcralwer. However, Ramarak uses his tail to swing Kong into a shipwreck and Kong becomes entangles in chains. Before Ramarak can kill Kong, the humans distract him long enough to allow Kong to free himself. Kong uses a boat propeller from the shipwreck attached to a chain as a flail to cut Ramarak's hide. He throws Ramarak into the side of a cliff, causing Weaver to fall from the cliff. Kong saves her but soon Ramarak attempts to devour Weaver in Kong's hand, though Kong uses his hand-made fail to slice Ramarak's throat, severally injuring the Skullcrawler and causing him to retreat. Once Ramarak is gone, Kong gently places Weaver down before leaving. Kong later sees the human's leaving Skull Island. Six years later, on December 17, 1976. Kong hears the sounds of an explosion followed by an unfamiliar roar. Kong rushes towards the source of the sound. Once he arrives at the location, Kong finds a dead Skullcrawler with parts of its body burn and Kong is faced with its killer: Godzilla. The nuclear dinosaur managed to get past the storm around the island to avoid the A.M.F who were following him. Sensing the power emanating from the saurian and seeing him as an intruder to his home, Kong is on his guard. After the two glared at each other, Kong makes the first move as he attempts to punch Godzilla, but the Monster King dodges the attack and whacks Kong away with his tail. After Kong gets back up, he grabs the dead Skullcrawler and throws it Godzilla. Godzilla unleashes his Atomic Breath at the oncoming Skullcrawlers, blasting the carcass to bits, much to the shock Kong, having not seen an opponent perform such an attack. Kong and Godzilla engage in combat, the ape being over powered by Godzilla's brute strength, but being able do dodge the saurian's breath attack. Kong begins to tire out, leaving him open to be struck by Godzilla's Atomic Breath, knocking him out. As Godzilla spots the Iwi settlement makes his way to destroy it, a bolt of lightning from the storms surrounding Skull Island strikes Kong's body. Surprisingly, Kong was revived by the electrical energy and felt an increase in strength. Kong grabs Godzilla by the tail and with an electrical grip, throwing Godzilla away from the settlement. They continue their battle, with Kong shoving a tree into Godzilla's mouth before the saurian sets it on fire. As they continue their fight, Kong is able gain the upper hand with both his boost in strength from the electricity and his knowledge of Skull Island to outsmart Godzilla and confuse him, allowing him to land blows the saurian. The battle soon moves to a cliff side were Kong delivers a final punch to Godzilla, sending him of the cliff and into the ocean. As Godzilla surfaces from the water, Kong and Godzilla glare at each other with Kong roaring to assert his dominance of Skull Island. Kong watches Godzilla leave Skull Island and exit through the storm clouds before he himself leaves to rest and recover. Abilities Immense Strength: King Kong posses great strength, built from his many years on Skull Island battling Skullcrawlers and other predators. He is strong enough to use lift large boulders and helicopters. He is strong enough to snap the neck of a Skullcrawler and even hold the jaws open of Ramarak. His strength also allows him to climb the mountains of Skull Island. Electrical Conduction: King Kong seems to posses a very unusual ability, being able to conduct electricity in his body. Electricity seems to give him a boost in strength and if he is knocked out, it can revive Kong. With this electrical boost, Kong was able to get the upper hand in his battle with Godzilla. Immense Durability: King Kong was able withstand being riddled with bullets when in combat with the expedition helicopters though his areas, his skin can be cut with sharp enough objects such as blades of a helicopter or the claws of an enemy Kaiju. Ingenuity: Similar to Gaira and Sanda, King Kong is able to taking items from his environment and use them a make-shift weapons such using a tree or a helicopter as a melee weapon. He is even capable of create a flail out of the propeller of a shipwreck and the chain. Category:Kaiju Category:Terrian Kaiju Category:Characters Category:Male Characters